A growing number of vehicles are equipped with advanced audio systems that include multiple settings that change the audio output to the listener. These settings may alter the listener's perception of the audio. When the audio system changes from one setting to another setting, there is a discontinuity that occurs when the first setting ends its audio processing and the subsequent setting begins its audio processing. This discontinuity is heard by the listener.